creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
ACE of SPADES
Origin Aeslyn O'Connor was a beautiful little girl, she was the prettiest in her town, she was described as a little beauty, who had silk black hair and pretty dark blue eyes she grew up with her mom and dad but when she was one, her world fell apart. Her mother left her father and disappeared, and her father became abusive, but only hitting her on her back so their wouldn't be any signs, then when she was 5 she learned a horrible truth, her mother had left to be with another man and was happily married to him with two little boys...Mich and Edwin. She hated Edwin but not Mich she met them once when she was 10 and Mich was 9 and Edwin was 10 (her mom was pregnant with him when she left and loved Mich, Edwin was a little stuck up for her liking. She only met them again the next month and then she never saw them again until one day when she was watching the news when she was 13 she saw (from as much as the news could show) and heard everything that had happened to him, she felt sorry for him but happy that her mother and Edwin was dead. Then, when she turned fourteen, her life was shattered. she got raped by her dad. and from then on every sunday either her dad or one of his friends had "playtime" and one day her dads friend called her "Ace~" (his son who he also rapes name) on accident when he was in the middle of raping her. Every since then, she grew to like the name and hate her old one. Boys at school grappled her and tried to rape her as well but she was strong and beat them. then one day she snapped, she waited till her father came home from work and she greeted him at the door, and lead him to his room where she then locked the door. She turned around and grabbed the razor sharp edge cards from his dresser and picked up the "A''ce of Spades''" she smiled at him sickly then using her now signature phrase "You're a bad, bad person, let me fix that for you..." and used the card to slit his throat but before he died he took his pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed her heart, killing her, a week later she woke up and remembered everything then I'm getting out of here and she ran as far away from the town as fast her legs could go and ended up in a forest where she came face to face with Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Ticci-Toby. Jeff The Killer started walking towards her with his sick, twisted smile and shocking them all she smiled and waved "hi" they were dead shocked then the next thing she knew she was waking up in a big living room with tons of faces looking at her. *Slenderman and his Proxies!* She realized Sally, Lazari, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jane The Killer, Jeff The Killer, Lulu. Category:Female Category:Fail Category:Not a pasta Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Marked for deletion